EL Cuentacuentos
by Ginebra-lhdp
Summary: Los Hombres de Paco: Llega la hora de irse a la cama y un hombre como Lucas, tiene responsabilidades para con los miembros de su familia. Un cuento a la medida de cada uno.


Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Globomedia y a Antena3.

Lucas terminó de colocar las cosas en el lavavajillas. Sara, bostezó mientras preparaba cuatro vasos de leche, los que se tomaban todos antes de irse a dormir. Tibio para ella y para Kiko, quemando para Lucas y para Alba.

-¿No es un poco pronto para la leche?-preguntó Lucas.

-Quiero irme pronto a la cama.

-Si tanto sueño tienes, acuéstate y ya me encargo yo de los niños-concedió Lucas.

-Tengo ganas de irme a la cama, pero no a dormir, y desde luego no sola-le insinuó Sara, pellizcándole el culo.

-¡NIÑOS!-gritó Lucas-Todo Dios a tomarse la leche, y a dormir, que ha sido un día muy largo.

-Como el buen vino- le murmuró Sara sobándole el trasero. Lucas llevaba solo el pantalón del pijama, sin ropa interior y sin camiseta -Como el buen vino que cuánto más años, mejor-Lucas sonrió-Vamos, que porque están los niños ahí fuera, que si no, aquí encima de la mesa…

-¡NIÑOS!-gritó Lucas.

-Cada día más follable.

-¡Sara! ¡NIÑOS!

Alba y Kiko llegaron hasta la cocina, la primera arrastrando su osito, y el segundo restregándose ya los ojos por el sueño. En el cole habían tenido juerga hoy. Sara puso los dos vasos de leche muy caliente para Lucas y Alba, y se dispuso a preparar el suyo y el de Kiko. Alba miró a su taza, luego a su padre, luego a la taza otra vez, de nuevo a su padre y por último le echó un vistazo al bote de nesquik que permanecía cerrado encima de la mesa. Donde su madre lo había dejado. La leche estaba, definitivamente, demasiado blanca. Alba tiró de la camisa de su padre, señaló al cacao, luego a su madre, y luego hizo un gesto de que quería más. Lucas le respondió con uno de "silencio". Con cautela, alargó la mano hasta el nesquik, tosiendo a la vez que lo destapaba para que Sara no lo oyera, poniéndole dos cucharadas más a Alba hasta que su leche se tornó negrísima. Alba sonrió a su héroe, y Lucas le revolvió el pelo mientras hacía un gesto de "No se lo digas a mamá" Sara se volvió en ese momento, y se quedó mirando a Lucas.

-¿No le habrás puesto más cola cao?-preguntó Sara al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Lucas.

-No-disimuló. Alba se dio prisa en beberse su leche para que su madre no lo viera y sacando la cara de su vaso de Minnie dejó ver un par de bigotes negros. Sara se mordió el labio.

-Ya veo. Venga, Kiko, toma la tuya. Y tú, a la cama-Sara le dio un beso a Alba. Lucas la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a acostarla-Ahora paso a darte otro beso-le dijo Sara ante la mirada de ruego de más mimos de su hija.

Lucas le puso el pijama de Jasmine a Alba, le peinó los bucles, le encendió una lamparita que proyectaba imágenes de mariposas, estrellas y caramelos en las paredes y la metió en la cama, arropándola con una sabanita.

-Buenas noches, princesa-Lucas se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Un cuento.

-Esta noche no-dijo Lucas. Quería estar con Sara.

-Un cuento cortito-Lucas suspiró-Porfiiiiiiiiiii-Sonrió.

-Bueno-Lucas se sentó en el borde de la cama. Alba se puso de lado, con sus manitas juntas debajo de la cabeza, como un ángel-Érase una vez en el reino de San Antonio, un ogro…-Alba saco la lengua y se la mordió en un gesto de asco. Lucas sonrió-Bueno, no era un ogro… era un troll-Alba negó con la cabeza-¿Un gnomo, un monstruo?-Alba siguió diciendo que no a esos protagonistas-¡Una princesa!-Alba sonrió con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de su madre y que provocaba que a Lucas se le diera la vuelta el estómago-La princesa de San Antonio vivía en un precioso castillo… ¡bajo el mar!-Alba aplaudió-porque la princesa que se llamaba… mmm… Adelaida-Alba sacó la lengua-¿Josefa?-Alba puso cara de susto-¡Alba!... se llamaba Alba. Pues bien, la princesa Alba, que era rubia, preciosa y muy simpática.

-¡Y lista!

-Y lista, vivía en un castillo precioso debajo del mar porque la princesa Alba, era una sirena. Pasaba los días y las tardes nadando con sus amigos los delfines y cantando debajo del mar, entre burbujas, pececillos de colores que bailaban con ella y llamativos corales, ayudando a los marineros que se perdían en aguas del reino sirenio de San Antonio-Alba cambió de postura, y se puso boca arriba, escuchando a su padre, que le acariciaba los suaves cabellos que le caían en la cara-La princesa Alba quería mucho a sus padres: el rey sirenio Lucas, y la reina sirena Sara, que era casi tan guapa como la princesa Alba. A la reina, le gustaba mucho ir a coger flores marinas, igual que a la princesa Alba… pero el rey, siempre les advertía que no se alejaran mucho, pues la malvada bruja del mar, Escobar, que era su más temida enemiga, quería quedarse con el trono de San Antonio, hacerles daño, y así matar a todas las criaturas marinas y contaminar los mares.

Una tarde, la reina de las Ostras marinas se presentó delante del rey para comunicarle que la malvada bruja del mar, Escobar, estaba matando a las ostras para arrebatarles sus perlas… ¡mataba incluso a las más pequeñas! Solo por maldad, porque las pequeñitas no tienen perlas-Alba se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar una mueca de horror-La princesa Alba estaba horrorizada. El rey sirenio Lucas y su reina, Sara, partieron al día siguiente a lomos de sus veloces delfines al lugar donde se estaba cometiendo el crimen… pero cuando cayó la noche no regresaron-Alba hizo un puchero-La princesa Alba supo entonces que la malvada bruja del mar les había tendido una trampa. Convocó a todas las criaturas marinas y fluviales, a los peces del mar y de los ríos, a las aves y a los marineros que había salvado, a todo aquel que en definitiva, pudiera ayudarle en el rescate de sus padres. La buena hada del mar le dio a Alba una varita mágica que hechizaría momentáneamente a la bruja malvada, alejándola de los reyes… de esa manera, sus padres quedarían libres de las ataduras del hechizo de Escobar. Alba sabía que si alejaba a la bruja de sus padres, éstos quedarían en libertad, pero ¿Qué sería de ella? La pequeña y lista…

-Preciosa también.

-La pequeña, preciosa y lista princesa trazó entonces un plan. Alba se subió a su carroza real de corales, tirada por un colorido ejército de caballitos de mar, y escoltada por sardinas, atunes, delfines y belugas, partió en busca de sus padres.

Cuando Alba llegó hasta la guarida de la bruja, se dio cuenta del engaño: La Gran Ostra, les había engañado pues todas las de su especie, viejas y jóvenes, grandes y pequeñas, estaban capturadas por Escobar… a la pobre y vieja ostra mayor, no le había quedado remedio: tuvo que tenderles la trampa a los reyes sirenios, para que su pueblo no sufriera daño alguno, ayudando así a la bruja marina.

Cuando la bruja del mar vio a la pequeña sirenita, desplegó sus más de cien tentáculos, que al tocar la carne quemaban, hacia donde estaba la princesa; pero ésta levantó su varita, la agitó y los tentáculos se calmaron, la cara de la bruja se volvió inexpresiva, como hipnotizada, y Alba alejó de allí a la bruja. Los atunes y los peces espada cortaron las sogas que retenían a los reyes y a las ostras. Los delfines escoltaban a Alba, un poco más arriba, chapoteando en la superficie del mar. Alba se detuvo al fin, la varita mágica dejó de hacer efecto, la bruja recuperó su maldad e intentó atacar a la princesa… Pero la princesa Alba no necesitó nadar ni huir pues desde un barco de marineros lanzaron una red que capturó a la vieja bruja, justo donde los delfines habían estado chapoteando, señalando el lugar donde se hallaba la malvada y pérfida hechicera. Los marineros izaron a la bruja Escobar, la peor de las medusas marinas, entre los vítores de los animales marinos. La Ostra Mayor, apenada y avergonzada, le regaló a la princesa sirenita la perla más grande de todas las que ha habido en el reino marino, con la que Alba se haría la más bonita de las coronas de princesa. Aunque, en esos momentos, lo único que la pequeña deseaba, era abrazar a sus papás. Fin-Lucas miró a su hija, profundamente dormida, ignoraba si quiera si había escuchado la última parte del improvisado cuento. Lucas se levantó, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a su siguiente parada: Kiko.

-¿Todavía despierto?-Lucas pasó a la habitación de Kiko, a quien Sara embutía en esos momentos en un pijama de Spiderman. Kiko saltó unos segundos en la cama, se sentó de golpe, se metió debajo de las sábanas y dejó que su madre le diera unos cariñosos besos.

-No tardes-le susurró Sara a Lucas justo al pasar por su lado, acariciándole sugerentemente el pecho.

-Buenas noches, campeón.

-Cuéntame un cuento.

-No, que es muy tarde.

-Venga… a Alba se lo has contado-Lucas se rindió. Se sentó en un lado de la cama de su hijo, y tomó aire. Allá iba.

-Érase una vez, en el reino de San Antonio, un príncipe apuesto y maravilloso que…-Kiko puso cara de circunstancias ante la cursilada-Un trovador de gran virtuosismo-Kiko juntó el ceño, indicándole a su padre que desconocía de lo que estaba hablando-Un hado…

-¡Papá!

-Bueno; bueno, está bien. Érase una vez en el distrito de San Antonio, un policía muy duro y muy fuerte llamado… Mariano-Kiko levantó una ceja-¿Paco?-…-¡KIKO!-Su hijo puso cara de satisfacción-Kiko era la ley. Era el tipo más duro de la ciudad, todos los maleantes le temían porque era un súper policía con casi súper poderes, un auténtico guerrero. Era respetado por la gente buena y temido por los malos. Kiko iba siempre a lomos de… ¡Un hummer!-Kiko abrió la boca complacido-O bien en su querida Yamaha de 500 CC.

-Yo tero la de Dani Pedrosa.

-Claro, claro, la de Pedrosa. El gran Kiko, que así se le conocía, llevaba siempre una mágnum en la cartuchera, una escopeta en el coche y una larga espada samurai en la espalda, con la que arrancaba los miembros de los malvados a los que se enfrentaba.

-¡Una vez le robaron a su mamá y le cortó la cabeza al ladrón!

-Nada de cortar cabezas, pequeño psicópata. El gran Kiko estaba metido en un asunto sucio, un caso sobre una peligrosa banda criminal. El líder de la mafia había secuestrado a los mejores científicos del mundo para construir una máquina del tiempo y poder traer a nuestros días a los peores asesinos, psicópatas, ladrones y malhechores de la historia.

-¡Ostlas!

-El gran comisario, Lucas, conocía lo del secuestro, pero ignoraba los verdaderos planes del malvado Salazar, el temible mafioso. Por eso envió a su mejor hombre, al agente Kiko, a ocuparse de este caso… pues Kiko casi no era humano, era un héroe.

-¡BIEEEEN!

-Sea lo que fuere lo que estaba planeando Salazar, Kiko conocía los plazos de sus planes, y debía entrar en su fortaleza, un castillo de tres torres, con una inexpugnable muralla…

-¿Qué es nepusnale?

-Que no se puede entrar.

-Ah…

-Debía entrar allí antes de que hiciera daño a esos científicos. Así que vestido de cuero negro y armado con su katana, con pistolas y rifles por todo el cuerpo, una daga metida en su bota y su Hummer especial misiones (como el batmóvil pero de Kiko)-Kiko hizo un gesto a su padre indicándole que siguiera-se presentó delante de la fortaleza de Salazar. Kiko salió de su coche, dio un salto y trepó por las paredes, como un ninja…

-¡Como Spiderman!

-Sí, eso, como Spiderman… cuidándose de lo que los armados secuaces de Salazar no lo vieran asaltando la muralla. Al llegar a lo alto se encontró con un esbirro de Salazar al que le tuvo que partir el cuello-Kiko sacó la lengua y torció la cabeza-No le digas a mamá que te he contado esto-Kiko negó con la cabeza-Bien… Lo que más le preocupaba a Kiko eran los dos fieles esbirros de Salazar: la peligrosa Allison y el loco Arrieta, ella era letal con las armas; Arrieta, con los explosivos.

-¡BOOM!

-Sí, boom. Después de dejar KO a un par de matones de Salazar, Kiko sacó sus prismáticos y pudo observar el interior de la fortaleza, por un plano sabía que los científicos estaban en el sótano, trabajando en Dios sabe qué. Debía descender, adentrarse en la fortaleza, sacar a los científicos y boicotear la máquina del tiempo.

-¿Qué es bototear?

-Fastidiar los planes de alguien.

-Ah…

-Lo primero era lo primero. La seguridad y derechos de los españoles primero, luego se encargaría de los malos. Pero… ¡Un perro dio la voz de alarma! Todas las luces lo enfocaron y las sirenas empezaron a zumbar. Varios karatecas se acercaron a Kiko blandiendo sus armas, Kiko sacó su katana y como un auténtico samurai, destrozó armas y cuellos a su paso … tampoco le digas esto a tu madre. Bajó de un salto impresionante hasta el suelo dando una pirueta asombrosa. Abajo, Arrieta le esperaba… había sembrado el suelo de minas.

-¡NO!

-¡Sí! Kiko, tenía un as en la manga, teledirigió a su hummer armado con misiles hasta la entrada de la fortaleza, y voló la colosal puerta con un bazooca…

-¡MOLA!

-Del hummer empezaron a descender coches teledirigidos, todos programados por el inteligente Kiko, para limpiar el suelo de minas.

Arrieta, viendo que su plan fracasaba, empuñó su pistola y disparó a Kiko que esquivó las balas dando volteretas por el suelo, levantando el polvo, y asiendo a su paso una mina que, llegando hasta Arrieta, le introdujo en el pantalón acabando así con el rey del Pim Pam Pum-Kiko levantó el puño en señal de triunfo- El gran Kiko se levantó victorioso de su enfrentamiento con Arrieta, pero de repente, un bala silbó cerca, y otra, disparadas ambas por Allison, le dio en el hombro izquierdo. Kiko sacó sus pistolas, y entonces empezó un largo tiroteo entre ambos, a vida o muerte… de las paredes saltaban chispas y piedras cada vez que una bala chocaba, los cristales saltaban por todos sitios, y a su paso destrozaban todo lo que hallaban: jarrones, coches, motos... ¡hasta un acuario!-Kiko se llevó las manos a la cara-Sin peces… -matizó Lucas. Kiko podría ser un súper héroe en la ficción, pero le encantaban los animales- Kiko lo vio entonces: Un cuadro con el marco de plata, y a Allison reflejada en él. Saltó entre los trozos de ladrillos y piedras que las zumbantes balas de Allison levantaban de las paredes y los suelos, hasta una mesa, disparó en el aire hacía el marco del espejo, la bala rebotó como él esperaba abatiendo a la peligrosa Allison, que quedó maltrecha en el suelo, indefensa. Ya sólo quedaba Salazar. Kiko observó entonces un resplandor que provenía del sótano…

-_Has perdido_-dijo Salazar-_Ríndete_

-_Jamás_-contestó el valeroso Kiko.

-_De ahora en adelante no serás más el grandioso Kiko, sino el pequeño Kiko, el renacuajo que no pudo con el gran Salazar… Muahahahaha!_ Un estruendo-relató Lucas-como si una enorme puerta se hubiera abierto de par en par por culpa del viento y por la misma causa se hubiera cerrado de golpe resonó en las maltrechas paredes de la sala-Los ojos de Kiko permanecían abiertos-Un aullido… no, ¡Una alarma!... tampoco; era… era como el peor de los gritos animales, el sonido más aterrador de cuantos pudieran oírse.

-_Mi máquina del tiempo, me traerá a los más poderosos seres de la historia, dominaré el mundo. Jajajajaja…_ rió Salazar. Kiko levantó su arma y disparó, pero no le acertó al mafioso, pues estaba herido y maltrecho por la batalla. Salazar levantó su arma, apuntó con ella al valiente Kiko y sonrió.

-_Era tu última bala, Kiko_-interpretó Lucas.

-¿YYYYYYYY?-gritó histérico su hijo en su cama.

-La puerta del sótano se abrió, mejor dicho, quedó destrozada. Una enorme bestia de más de diez metros de alto surgió de allí: ¡Un tiranosaurio!

-¡NO!

-Sí, con unas enormes fauces y unas garras tan grandes como los brazos de un hombre. Miró a un lado y a otro, clavó sus ambarinos y diminutos ojos en Salazar y abriendo su enorme boca se lo tragó de un solo bocado.

-¡Chúpate esa!

-Pero Kiko también estaba allí. Después del sabroso bocado que había supuesto Salazar, el tirano quería más sangre humana… y su próxima víctima era Kiko. Por supuesto Kiko, veloz que era, podría haber salido corriendo y eludir al dinosaurio. Pero ¿Y si éste salía luego de caza a la ciudad? Había mucha gente inocente caminando tranquila por la calle, los abuelos de Kiko, su padre, su mamá ¡SU hermana pequeña!

-A Alba se la puede comer si quiere, no me importa.

-Kiko ya no tenía más balas. Desenfundó su katana y se enfrentó a la poderosa bestia, que intentó clavarle los colmillos y arañarlo con sus poderosas zarpas, pero Kiko, acertó con su katana en los cortos brazos del animal, cortándole uno.

-¡TOMA!

-La bestia se quejó, pero atacó con violencia. De un empujón tiró a Kiko al suelo hacia un lado, mientras su katana salía despedida hacia el otro-Kiko abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?-Pero aún guardaba la daga en las botas, solo tenía una oportunidad. Cuando el poderoso animal bajó su enorme cabeza para tragarse a Kiko, el valiente héroe se deslizó por el suelo, se levantó veloz y clavó en el pecho del dinosaurio la afilada daga, hundiéndola hasta que metió su propio brazo, hasta el hombro, dentro del cuerpo del sangrante monstruo. Éste se tambaleó, quejándose como un lobo herido, y cayó a un lado, donde se quedó con las enorme fauces abiertas, muerto. Kiko se levantó y corrió presuroso hasta el sótano, donde un científico, asustadísimo, se escondía de la bestia.

-_Vámonos de aquí, viejo_-le dijo Kiko al científico-_Todos conmigo_-Kiko colocó una carga explosiva en la máquina del tiempo, y voló aquel engendro infernal. Los científicos le dieron las gracias, condecoraron a Kiko, le pagaron un montón de dinero por el rescate, y él pudo llegar a casa justo para la hora de la cena. FIN.

-Kiko, el "mata-dinosaurios".

-Sí-Lucas le dio un beso-Venga a dormir.

-Es que ahora no tengo sueño.

-Pues finges que duermes, ¿vale? Que si no, mami me regaña por contarte estas cosas-Kiko cerró los ojos y Lucas sonrió.

Lucas entró en su habitación, y se quitó los pantalones como un quinceañero ansioso ante su primera vez, se metió debajo de las sábanas y se acercó, sugerente, a Sara. Lucas le pasó la mano por la cadera, el trasero y el vientre desnudo, y subiendo… justo cuando llegaba a los senos, se dio de bruces con un tacto raro. Cogió aquel objeto, y lo sacó. Un folio: Mira que te he dicho que no tardaras, ahora quiero dormir, así que no me cuentes cuentos.

-Sara.

-UMPH

-Sarita…-Lucas la sacudió un poco, sabiendo que estaba despierta-No te enfades, anda…-Lucas le pellizcó la tripilla. Sara dio un respingo, y se apartó un poco más-Estaba contándoles un cuento…

-El Quijote, sería, por lo menos.

-La Biblia en verso, cariño-Lucas le besó el hombro, bajando un poco la sábana-Qué piel más clara y más preciosa.

-No me hagas la pelota.

-Es la verdad. Joder, Sara, qué buena estás…-Lucas le metió la mano entre las piernas. Sara le dio un codazo y él resopló-Pues nada, a dormir.

-Cuentos… cuentos…¿No me cuentas un cuento a mí también?

-¿Quieres un cuento? Pues te cuento un cuento a ti también. A ver…

No recomendado para menores de 18 años-Sara se mordió el labio-Había una vez en San Antonio, años ha, un policía buenorro, zumbado y macizo que tenía a todas las pibitas locas, revueltas, y salidas… el problema es que a él ninguna pibita lo ponía así de loco. Pero en San Antonio también vivía una tierna…-Lucas le besó el hombro-dulce…-la espalda-y encantadora colegiala, con su faldita escocesa, su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos grandes y resplandecientes, su pelo dorado… Vamos, que era un pibón de tía-Sara no quiso sonreír, pero tuvo que hacerlo-El policía, por cuestiones que no importan a este relato, no debía ni quería fijarse en ella, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de mirarle el trasero cada vez que tenía ocasión… ¡y menudo culo! Ella se le metía en la cama, en la ducha, ¡en sus sueños! ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué hacía?

-Matarse a pajas-Sara ya se había girado y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-También-concedió Lucas-Pero lo que hizo fue caer en las redes del pibón este como un imbécil. Y ahora… ahora es que está loco por ella.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿cómo de loco?

-Bueno, es verla y le revientan los pantalones.

-¡Lucas!-lo regañó, pero bajó su mano por la entrepierna de Lucas, mientras él se la comía con la mirada, muerto de deseo.

-Lo que la pequeña colegiala no sabía-dijo Lucas subiéndose encima de ella-Es que había despertado a la bestia-Lucas la besó-porque el policía era un animal del sexo-un lametazo en el cuello-Una bestia, un monstruo, un ser insaciable de sexo y de ella. Y no le bastaría una vida para saciarse de la pequeña Sara-Lucas la penetró-De su olor…-un gemido de Sara-de su sabor…-un gruñido de él-de su cuerpo…-Lucas siguió moviéndose-Y desde entonces es una bestia domada-atinó a balbucear entre suspiros- porque ya todas las demás mujeres le parecen iguales, no hay ninguna más que ella.

-¿Así que… domó al semental?-Lucas emitió un gruñido, mezcla de asentimiento, mezcla de pasión.

-Pero de vez en cuando, como ahora, deja que él la monte-Sara sonrió-A su pequeña…-beso-potrilla…-lametazo-salvaje…-chupetón.

-Debería ser al revés-Sara empujó a Lucas y se montó encima-Me encanta que me llames potrilla-Lucas le puso las manos en el culo, apretándole las nalgas-pero también soy una excelente amazona.

-¡JODER!-atinó a gritar Lucas, antes de que los dos se quedaran sin palabras durante los siguientes minutos de pasión desenfrenada.

--

Sara se apoyó en Lucas y suspiró.

-Pues no ha estao mal del todo.

-¿Qué dices? Ha sido cojonudo. Es que yo soy un as.

-Ya-se rió ella-¿Y tienes más cuentos?

-A ver, hoy tocaba el del poli y la colegiala. Mañana te cuento el del ogro y la princesa.

-¿El ogro eres tú?

-Sí, y la princesa golfilla y calientabraguetas, tú.

-¡Oye!-Sara dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno, y tengo el del "tío y la sobrina" que ese es ya… la reostia de perverso y guarro. Hardcore del bueno. Y el de la caperucita roja, tú, que está deseando que el lobo se la fo…coma.

-_Qué ojos tan grandes tienes, abuelita_-se mofó Lucas-_Son para verte mejor_-siguió-_Qué boca más grande tienes, abuelita_-Sara rió-_Para comerte mejor_-Lucas le mordió la mejilla-¡_Y… abuelita, qué colita tan grande tienes_!-_Es para_…-Lucas acercó su boca al oído de Sara, que pataleó y se rió retorciéndose-Un montón, hay un montón: El de Saranieves y los siete polvitos. Saracienta… y lo que pierde la noche del baile no es el zapato-Lucas levantó las cejas-Es otra cosa… y luego el príncipe, o sea yo, busca a la mujer en la que tan bien encaja su mástil-Sara se tronchaba-La dama y el vagabundo…

-¿Así que soy una dama?

-No, eres mi perrita…-Sara fingió un gesto de indignación, y le dio en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡No, mi hombro izquierdo no!-voceó Lucas en plan teatrero-Por esta agresión, y si no quieres que te demande por maltratos a un convaleciente (sabes que mi hombro izquierdo tiene bemoles) tendrás que interpretar el cuento "El superior y la becaria", en el que te obligo a traerme café y a mucho más-Lucas levantó las cejas repetidas veces. Sara le besó el pecho.

-¿Sabes dónde he querido hacerlo siempre?-Lucas levantó una ceja interrogante-En el despacho de mi abuelo, ahí, con el rey mirándonos-le susurró en voz baja para no despertar a los niños.

-Joder, con el rey…

-Y la bandera de España ahí, tapándonos las vergüenzas.

-Eso sería literalmente, como… como… pasarse a España por el forro. Nos expedientan, Sara, y nos expulsan del cuerpo… y luego tu abuelo me trincha como al capón de Navidad, quita, quita… Pero tranquila, tengo un montón de guarradas en mente-Sara se rió- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De que luego, cuando lo estamos haciendo, si no te digo todo el rato que te quiero, me lo pides porque te encanta.

-No es verdad-se defendió.

-Sí lo es-se rió ella-Muy durito, muy machito, pero eres un blandengue.

-Mentira cochina-Lucas le hizo cosquillas en las costillas, y Sara se defendió con un buen ataque, directa a las partes de Lucas, que se retorció entre risillas y protestas tímidas mientras Alba soñaba con fondos marinos y Kiko imaginaba, mirando al techo de su habitación, que era un súper héroe matadinosaurios.

FIN


End file.
